Various herbicidal compositions have been studied to control undesired plants (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as “weeds”) in agricultural fields and non-agricultural fields.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses microgranules comprising a compound which inhibits protoporphyrinogen oxidase when absorbed from the stem and leaves, a photosynthesis inhibiting herbicide and an acetolactate synthase inhibiting herbicide, which are to be directly applied to plants to be controlled. Patent Documents 2 and 3 also disclose various herbicidal compositions, and as one example, a combination of a protoporphyrinogen oxidase inhibitor and an acetolactate synthase inhibiting herbicide is disclosed.
However, a herbicidal composition comprising flazasulfuron or its salt and a protoporphyrinogen oxidase inhibitor is not disclosed in any of Patent Documents 1 to 3.